


Hybrid Theory

by DrakosLykos



Category: Bleach, Fate/stay night - All Media Types, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Highschool DxD (Anime), Naruto, Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: BAMF Kurosaki Ichigo, Character Death, Death Threats, King Ichigo, Kitsune Kurosaki Ichigo, M/M, Manipulative Ichigo, Quincy Ichigo, Skilled Ichigo, Smart Ichigo, Threats of Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-06-03 16:55:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 17,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19468177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrakosLykos/pseuds/DrakosLykos
Summary: They say that stress leads to growth. A soul always on the brink of collapse should count as extreme stress, therefore leads to extreme growth.Ichigo Kurosaki Shiba Otsutsuki Naberius.Hybrid.More than one set of warring reiatsu make up his soul. All of them so intertwined that a single change should lead to the absolute destruction of his soul.On Hiatus while re-written.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own any series within this fan fiction. There are some series I have not fully watched nor read that are included within this fan fiction.

Ichigo is nine. Not thought of as old enough to witness death by any standard.

Ichigo is nine when he watches his mother die.

Ichigo is nine when he meets his Zanpakuto. 

As Ichigo’s body lay next to the corpse of his mother, his mind and soul lay on the cold stone floor of a palace. The palace is not only his inner world, but the place where all other worlds collide. A wing full of Shinigami Zanpakuto, a wing full of Arrancar Zanpakuto, and a wing full of Vizard Zanpakuto. His personal inner world was in the Vizard wing.

Around him are several Zanpakuto, but most of them have left the area. The three parts of Zangetsu stand around him as he stirs from unconsciousness. The Quincy, Heika, helps Ichigo to his feet and over to the couch. 

Sitting across from Ichigo, Heika began to talk. “This is part of your inner world. For others this would be a place that only you and your Zanpakuto, part of your soul, could be. Your inner world is this palace, a place that had only been inhabited by Zanpakuto for a long time. This place has existed for millennia. Another thing unique to you is a sort of time distortion. Time here is one thousand four hundred and forty times faster than the outside world. That equates to one minute passing out there for every day here.

“If you would allow it, the other parts of Zangetsu and myself would like to begin your training. The albinistic copy of you is called Shiro Keigetsu and is your inner Hollow. The teen across from you is Naito, he is the manifestation of your Shinigami powers. I am Heika, or Yhwach, and I am the manifestation of your Quincy powers. While loyal to you, I have every memory and ability of the Quincy King, as I am a copy of him placed within every Quincy. Not even the King himself holds the potential you do. Most Quincy do not have the ability to access even a tenth of the abilities I hold. You are also the only Quincy who can be taught by another version of myself because they have no inner world.” As Heika spoke to Ichigo he started to demonstrate his abilities.

Shiro and Naito sat down across from Ichigo. “D-does learning this mean I can p-protect my family?” Ichigo asked as he looked over the other males. Heika nodded and Ichigo looked up at him with a determined glaze. “Then I want to learn.”

“We shall begin then.” As Heika confirmed that, he and the others stood. They walked to the training room, which changed form into a classroom. The training room could change form to be whatever the user needed. Ichigo lagged behind them for a moment before catching up. Though he was much shorter than the older two in the group, he was still the same size as Shiro, so lagging behind was not allowed in his opinion.

Heika , his main teacher, pointed at a desk and Ichigo sat down at it. “Since your mind is only nine years old, we shall start easy. Your human body will not age the same as your soul, nor your mind. Once you hit the physical age of fifteen you will stop aging regularly. To people on the outside you will be in a coma. Do you still want this?” As Heika asked, Shiro and Naito sat down on a couch at the back of the room.

“Yes.” Ichigo responded with a firm look. He had just lost his light, his sun, his mother. He would not fail to protect his sisters as well. He would protect them with his life if he had to.

“Then we shall start. First we shall go over academics. I will call on other Zanpakuto to help at times due to their knowledge.”

* * *

It had been days. Ichigo was still in the training room going over academics. He was only nine, but his learning curve was extraordinary. Show him something once, he could recreate it with few errors. Show it to him a second time, it was right most of the time. Show it to him a third time and he redid it perfectly.

Heika was in the process of teaching him high school level classes. Naito had taken to teaching him bits of reiryoku and reiatsu control while he was taking a break from working with Heika. It would have been much harder had he been older, his reiryoku was already immense. Shiro had taken to trying to teach Ichigo pesquisa. 

* * *

It had been nearly a year in Ichigo’s inner world. 

Heika had long since stopped teaching Ichigo things that would be learned at regular schools. Naito had dubbed him a master in controlling his reiatsu output. Shiro had likewise called him a master with pesquisa and they had begun experimenting with it.

Six months ago, Heika had been having him try to control the ambient reishi. Naito had recruited a Zanpakuto called Takumashii, the Zanpakuto of Tessai Tsukabishi. Takumashii was teaching him Kido. A month after that they had started working with Minazuki as well.

* * *

Roughly seventeen more years passed in Ichigo’s inner world. At the physical age of fifteen he stood at slightly over six foot. Bright orange hair reached his waist, flowing as he fought. His muscles are well toned despite his lean build. His amber eyes gleamed with bloodlust as his sword clashed against that of Benihime.

Kyoka Suigetsu fought alongside the Crimson Princess, both were in Bankai. Kyoka’s true Bankai, the one Sosuke would never have, made illusions reality. Benihime’s Bankai held the ability to restructure things. Ichigo was in his Shikai, his dual blades clashing against the blades of his illusionary opponents.

His trench knife blocked a hit coming from behind as his khyber blade tore through the air. The black cloth wrapped around it's hilt allowed him to use the sword similar to a flail, the cloth bending to his will. His trench knife dug into the chest of a closer opponent as he launched a Getsuga Uzusho with the Khyber sword. Sheathing his trench knife, he began using Kido. 

“Seeping crest of turbidity. Arrogant vessel of lunacy! Boil forth and deny! Grow numb and flicker! Disrupt sleep! Crawling queen of iron! Eternally self-destructing doll of mud! Unite! Repulse! Fill with soil and know your own powerlessness! Hado no ninety: Kurohitsugi.” The full incantation Kurohitsugi wrapped around the figures of Benihime and Kyoka as Ichigo used a forbidden Kido. “Jikanteishi.” As the time spell took place Ichigo used shunpo to set up many other hado. 

“Carriage of Thunder. Bridge of a spinning wheel. With light, divide this into six! Bakudo no 61: Rikujokoro! Hado no 54: Haien! Sprinkled on the bones of the beast! Sharp tower, red crystal, steel ring. Move and become the wind, stop and become the calm. The sound of warring spears fills the empty castle! Hado no 61: Raikoho! Ye lord! Mask of blood and flesh, all creation, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! On the wall of blue flame, inscribe a twin lotus. In the abyss of conflagration, wait at the far heavens. Hado no 63! Soren Sokatsui! Hado no 88: Hiryugekizokushintenraiho!”

Dispelling the time barrier, as the Kurohitsugi fell the other spells took affect. Bound by Rikujokoro, Kyoka and Benihime were hit by hado after hado. They fell to the ground as a scorched mess, Ichigo had attacked with Cero and Getsuga Tensho as well. Dashing forward, Ichigo held his swords directly over the neck of his opponents.

“Good. It is time for you to leave now.” Benihime said as Ichigo helped her and Kyoka to their feet.

“Yes ma’am.” As Ichigo responded formally, Benihime flashed a rare gentle smile. 

* * *

As Ichigo roused from his coma, he took notice of the others in the room. According to Naito, roughly five days had passed. On a bed across from him and behind a divider was an adult female. Her reiatsu signature suggests that she was formerly a Quincy, but had her powers stolen by Juhabach.

Sitting by the former Quincy’s side, were three males of varying ages. They are all Quincy. The youngest seemed to be about his age, or at least his current physical age of nine. The other two looked like they were the Quincy’s father and grandfather by age.

At the divider stood three Shinigami and a Visored. The Shinigami were Kisuke Urahara, Yoruichi Shihoin, and Tessai Tsukibishi. The Visored was Shinji Hirako. 

Closest to Ichigo, sitting beside his bed, was his father, Isshin Kurosaki. Kisuke was talking to both men about what had happened.

 ** _“King, remember what I taught you about hollow tags, the prey tag and the pack tag? The prey tag means lets people know that you want to kill that being yourself. The pack tag lets people know that being is under your protection.”_ ** Shiro’s distorted and warbling voice was heard from the back of his mind. Ichigo quickly tagged most of the present people with the pack tag

* * *

Nineteen years in his inner world, five days to anyone else. With his incredible learning curve, he already mastered every ability available to him. He had gained Resurreccion, Resurrección Segunda Etapa, Shika, and even Volstandig. His reiatsu was the level of a normal human, no taint of Shinigami, Hollow, or Quincy to be found. 

When the Zanpakuto had met Ichigo nineteen years prior, they had sworn to serve him as they would their wielders. It had taken a few years but Muramasa had cut the ribbon binding himself to Koga so he could be Ichigo's Zanpakuto and only his. Sayafushi and Ikomikidomoe had quickly done the same. They had never had wielders before. Sayafushi had been dubbed to dangerous and Ikomikidomoe to 'evil.' Centuries of spending time by herself, or with only the other bloodthirsty Zanpakuto had calmed her little, but Ichigo did not care.

The sword that cuts through anything and the only artificial Zanpakuto had bound themselves to him. He did not want their power, but he respected them and their choice. Not willing to turn away the abandoned, he took them in. 

Working with Muramasa and Ikomikidomoe, they had learned many new techniques. They could project the soul of someone Ikomikidomoe had eaten and learn techniques from them. In the years before her incarceration, she had eaten many a unique creature. The first person they projected was an ancient Kyuubi no Kitsune who used many types of magic. Truthfully, the magic is the manipulation of energy residing within oneself and their surroundings. They had learned about the fact that each person has an element they are closest related to, and that is easiest for them to manipulate. The arts taught by the kitsune were long thought forgotten. The element Ichigo related to the most was water, but he could use them all. 

Another skill Ichigo learned was bodyshaping. The art of shaping your body to your will. It was a unique Hollow ability, only used by three hollows before him. Ikomikidomoe had stated that the knowledge of any creature he would kill would be added to the knowledge she had.

* * *

Feebly trying to push himself up, Ichigo grunted from the effort and his father helped him sit up.

“Ryuken, Ichigo’s awake!” Isshin exclaimed as he placed some pillows to prop his son up. Ryuken walked over, Kisuke was not far behind.

“D-dad?” Ichigo rasped out. Isshin grabbed a cup of water and set it at Ichigo’s lips. Ichigo gladly drank the water. “Who are they?” As Ichigo asked he looked over at Ryuken and Kisuke.

“Your uncle, Ryuken Ishida, and my friend, Kisuke Urahara. Behind them are your cousin, Uryu Ishida, and Yoruichi Shihouin, Shinji Hirako, Tessai Tsukibishi, Soken Ishida, and Kanae Katagiri.” Isshin rubbed Ichigo’s shoulder soothingly. 

“Ichigo, do you know what happened?” Ichigo shook his head at Ryuken’s question. 

The silver haired man sighed before Ichigo looked up at him. “Wait, there is some stuff I remember but I don’t know how relevant it is. There was a girl by the river side, she looked like she was about to fall in. The water had risen due to the storm. I ran towards her to pull her back, but mom warned me against it. I didn’t listen and then there was a bright light, a scream, and blood before I fell unconscious.” As Ichigo spoke he forced fear into his voice and shivered. Benihime had forced the perfection of his lying and acting. 

Isshin looked at his son and whipped a tear from his eye. “Your mother died five days ago. That was likely the cause of the scream and the blood.” Ichigo looked up at his father pleadingly, as if he hoped it wasn’t true despite knowing it was.

Forcing himself into hysterics, Ichigo looked down at his hands. “I-i-it-it’s m-m-my f-fault!” He stuttered out, crying, as he dug his head into his hands. Falling backwards, pretending to go unconscious, Ichigo retreated to his personal inner world.

* * *

Sitting atop a sideways skyscraper were his Zanpakuto. Each individual had become part of Zangetu’s blade form. While keeping separate names and abilities in their inner world, all their abilities could be used from Zangetsu’s blade form. Luckily, Sayafushi’s ability could now be stopped. They could now keep her blade from cutting everything it touched. 

Ichigo walked over to his Zanpakuto and sat down in the space they made between Naito and Muramasa. Leaning into Naito, he looked over his Zanpakuto, those he would call family. As Naito ran his fingers through his hair, Ichigo let himself relax. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things that confuse me about Bleach:  
> 1: They say Ichigo is still alive. He has had his chain of fate cut. He has had his heart punched from his chest. He has had his chest disintegrated. There is no chance he is alive.  
> 2: Ichigo/Orihime. It makes no sense. Orihime is scared of him, she can't be in love with him.  
> 3: Ichigo has a kid. It is literally impossible. The balance of his soul is so dangerous he is always nearing soul suicide. That means if the balance is changed even the tiniest bit, the soul dies. His child would not have the same make up and so would be dead.
> 
> Character appearance:  
> Zangetsu:  
> Heika: The original Zangetsu  
> Naito: Tensa Zangetsu  
> Shiro: True Zangetsu, or Ichigo's inner hollow
> 
> Please Comment!!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapters are not going to be this frequent. I already wrote several of them, and I am going over them. I do not own any series within this fan fiction.

Ichigo is eleven. Uryu is the only one from the hospital that talks to him, at least the only one that doesn’t live with him. Last time they talked was over a week ago, a week before his birthday, when he got the news Soken was dead. 

July fifteenth, Ichigo’s birthday. Exactly one month after his mother died on June fifteenth. Exactly one week after his grandfather died on July eighth.

* * *

Ichigo sat in his inner world. All six parts of Zangetsu had made him gifts for his birthday. 

Heika had made him a set of Quincy tools. His cross sat on a charm bracelet opposite a black and red crescent moon. The rest of the set consisted of a finger less black modified sanrei glove, twelve Ginto, and five Seele Schneider. 

Naito had made him a cloak, a glove to wear with his sanrei glove, and a scarf. All were made to be extremely durable and worn on both his soul and body. The cloak was oversized for his eleven year old body, but would fit his fifteen year old body perfectly.

Shiro had carved earrings from bone, they were in various shapes, though the majority were hollow based. Along with the earrings was a set of bone gauntlets.

Sayafushi had made him a choker and several charms for his bracelet. The choker was the same material as the cloak with bone fragments so it would double as armor. The charms had several spells weaved into them. 

Ikomikidomoe had made and enchanted a mask to hide his identity. It served multiple purposes. It made his reiatsu signature unidentifiable, worked as armor, distorted his voice, and covered his face.

Muramasa had worked with the others to make him multiple weapons he could wield in the outside world. A long sword, two daggers, broadsword, trench knife, an assassin's blade, and a set of five kunai. All of them had their own design and sheath. 

Relaxing into the forms of Naito and Muramasa, Ichigo walked from the room to accept any gifts from the other Zanpakuto. 

* * *

As Ichigo sat down on the couch, the other Zanpakuto crowded around him. Sakanade stood at the front of the Visored Zanpakuto, Murcielago at the front of the Arrancar Zanpakuto, and Ryujin Jakka at the front of the Shinigami Zanpakuto. 

“The majority of us based our gifts off of what Zangetsu gave you. For example, Senbonzakura made you a white silk scarf, like Byakuya wears and like Naito made for you. I made you a set of hair sticks that the others have added to.” Ryujin Jakka said before waving for the others to hand over their gifts.

Many of them had made him clothes, accessories, or weapons. 

Los Lobos had made a gun that shot silently. The bullets were made from reishi and never ran out. 

Sakanade had collaborated with Sogyo no Kotowari and Katen Kyokotsu to create a set of hair accessories that could be used as weapons.

Benihime, Ashisogi Jizo, and Fornicaras worked together to create a device that turned reishi to kishi and vice versa, allowing Ichigo to turn anything small enough in the device into either a spiritual object, able to be used in Soul Society and Hueco Mundo, or a physical object usable and seeable in the world of the living.

The others had created various things, and given them to Ichigo but by the time they were done, Ichigo had to leave his inner world.

* * *

While his sisters slept, Ichigo crept into their rooms and used a Kido he created on them. It would stop their Reiryoku from expanding past that of a normal human. If their reiryoku was already larger than that, then it would slowly diminish.

Going back into his room, he let his Reiatsu rise slightly past human. He would let the amount escalate over time, but he wanted people to have the misconception that he was simply recovering from Auswahlen two years prior. 

There was a number of things Ichigo had found out about while looking through his mother's things after her death, but the fact she had a journal for him was quite odd. When he opened it he had found that his siblings were hybrids of Quincy, Shinigami, and Wizard. His mother had written about the life of a Quincy, and he did not want his sisters to go through that, so he locked their powers.

When it came to wizardry, he might teach his sisters. Wizardry is quite harmless compared to the others. The wizard wars were actually simpler than a human war. 

According to his mother's journal, a wizard's eleventh birthday is when their power truly begins to manifest. And so with that knowledge, Ichigo locked himself in his room and summoned what he needed for his wand to his inner world.

Entering his inner world, he left for the palace and walked into its laboratory. In a cordoned off section stood all six parts of Zangetsu. Muramasa sat down a braid in front of a card saying ‘core.’ 

“Your wand core is made from a hair from each of us, a thestral hair, and a unicorn hair.” Muramasa explained as Ichigo moved over to them.

Also, laid out before them were two different size blocks of wood, several knives, and a bowl. Following his instincts, Ichigo sat down at the table and started to carve small slivers from the smaller block of wood. The slivers were made from Blackthorn wood. Once he had a pile of wood slivers, he sat down the block and picked up the other. It was fifteen inches in length and slim. Carving it into the shape of a wand, he ended up with the wooden base being fourteen and a half inches. The wood was also unyielding. Several places along the wand were indented, made for the blackthorn slivers. Sitting the wand down, he watched as the core, slivers and wand base coalesced into a single wand.

Ichigo held his arm over the bowl and cut into his hand. Blood leaked from the cut, falling into the bowl. Picking it up with his fingertips he treated the African Ebony wand with his blood. Thorn like carvings soaked up the blood and on the bottom of the wand the kanji for Chidarake Keikan appeared. Beside Zangetsu another spirit formed. Dressed in crimson and emerald, the man introduced himself as the spirit of the wand and explained that only Ichigo would meet his wand. Only Ichigo would have a truly sentient wand.

Holding out his hand, Chidarake helped Ichigo to his feet and led them back to Ichigo’s personal inner world. Once they were there, Chidarake moved to stand across from them. “I am Chidarake Keikan. If you so wish, you may shorten my name to Keikan. As I stated before, I am the only wand to have true sentience, and the only wand to be able to speak to my wielder. This means I can directly teach you magic, and also inform you of the fact you are a metamorphmagus as well as a natural animagus. This means you can change your features at will, and have an animal form. Based on your personality, I would say your animal form is a lion. I also think that after your first transformation another spirit will form here to teach you the ways of your animal form.” After Chidarake Keikan was finished with his speech, he bowed before them and walked to stand with them.

Letting instinct take over, Ichigo thought of himself in animal form and felt the change take place. Now on four feet, he looked himself over. “A lion,” Keikan said in response to his unspoken question. Nodding, he looked to his left where another lion was forming. Lashing his tail, he roared, exclaiming his dominance over his inner world. Shiro was right when he dubbed him king. He is king of this world, king of himself, a king of the jungle, and king of his pack, his pride.

Turning his head to the now fully formed lion, he launched himself at it and wrestled it to the ground. His instincts as a lion saying that he needed to show his leadership in a show of force. The other lion immediately bared it's throat and Ichigo gently took it in his mouth. Shaking his head, he released the other lion and stepped back. The other lion whined out it's name as it stood and bowed down to its king. “Arai,” The lion had whined. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poll: Ichigo's possible relationships, maybe even a harem.  
> Ichigo X Gin Ichimaru  
> Ichigo X Kisuke Urahara  
> Ichigo X Shinji Hirako  
> Ichigo X Grimmjow Jeagerjaques  
> Ichigo X Ulquiorra Cifer  
> Ichigo X Coyote Starrk  
> Ichigo X Szayel-Apporo Granz  
> Ichigo X Gaara  
> Ichigo X Sasuke Uchiha  
> Ichigo X Gilgamesh  
> Ichigo X Yuuto Kiba
> 
> If anyone has anymore to add they can.  
> Please Vote!!  
> Please Comment!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, don't own Bleach... or anything else.

Ichigo is fifteen. He has mastered all the magic Keikan taught him, mastered using his lion form, mastered his metamorphmagus abilities, and has trained in the outside world so his body is closer to that of his soul.

According to Heika something happened that messed with the link between his body and his soul, meaning his body and soul are even further apart than they should be. When Heika had told him that, he had started making a Gigai for when the plans of two megalomaniacs and a certain shady shopkeeper were put into play. Benihime had told him that Kisuke was planning on making him the main fighter in the wars. Honestly, that is fine with him. Had been since his mind was only nine. After all, the two megalomaniacs were responsible for the death of his mother. If the two were to get their way, all of existence would suffer. Not a single soul in all the realms would be left alone.

The Zanpakuto had been teaching him how to counter their wielders fighting styles by sparing with him for many years. Heika had been teaching him to take out Juha Bach. 

* * *

Dressing in his school uniform, Ichigo snuck his assassins blade into his combat boots. He also wore the gloves made by Heika and Naito, the choker made by Sayafushi, his Quincy charm bracelet, and a set of earrings made by Shiro. Grabbing his school bag and the cloak made by Naito, Ichigo left his room to eat breakfast with his family.

As Ichigo opened his door, his father came in, preparing to attack him to wake him up. Ichigo dodged to the right, kicked him, and his father went out of the second story window. 

Going down stairs, he watched as his father walked in. “Maasaakiii, our son doesn’t love me any more!” Isshin whined at the large memorial picture of Masaki. Crying fake tears, the man fell to his knees.

Ichigo walked past his father, making sure to hit him on the head with his school bag. Sitting at the table, Ichigo listened to his sisters scheme on how to make money off of him. This time Karin was thinking of a kendo tournament in the park… an illegal tournament that is. Shaking his head in wonder, Ichigo left his house.

* * *

“IIIchiiiigooo!” Dodging the incoming and screaming Keigo, Ichigo clotheslined him. Mizurio walked over Keigo, looking at his phone. “I’m okay,” Keigo said as air rushed from his lungs.

“Hello Asano-san, Kurosaki-san.” Not looking up from his phone, Mizurio helped Keigo to his feet. Sighing in exasperation, Ichigo walked past the two and into his classroom.

Looking at Uryu, Ichigo gave a slight nod. The nod was unperceivable to anyone not looking for it. The two had made a bond similar to that of brothers over the years. While not overly affectionate, they would do almost anything for the other. If he wanted an affectionate brother-like bond, all Ichigo had to do was enter his inner world.

* * *

Walking home from school, Ichigo saw a gang desecrating the memorial of a little girl. While her soul was no longer there, as he had already sent it on, Ichigo had been bringing fresh flowers to the sight rather often. 

With a sigh, Ichigo went to attack the gang. Kicking the leader in the throat, he punched his lackey in the back of the head. Spinning in place, he grabbed another two lackeys by the throat and tightened his grip until they couldn’t breathe. When they fell unconscious, Ichigo let them drop to the ground. Walking to the last member of the gang, who was cowering on the ground, Ichigo kicked him in the side of the head. Repeatedly. 

Walking past the gang he removed the broken vase and sat down a fresh one. He had already gotten the new flowers for the memorial.

* * *

Entering his house, Ichigo dodged a flying kick from his dad and shut the door behind him, locking his father out of the house. He sat down at the table and began to eat dinner with his sisters.

Leaving the room before his father got back in the house, Ichigo went up to his room and sat his school bag on his bed. Getting out his school work, he answered the questions as simply as he could. He would still get a perfect score, it just made his work on the level of a normal fifteen year old. 

After re-packing his school bag, Ichigo started to do a work out in his room. After several hours, Ichigo felt two Shinigami closing in on his location.  _ ‘Heika, didn’t everyone’s plans say the Shinigami would be here tomorrow, and that there would only be one?’  _ Ichigo asked his Zanpakuto. Getting a confirmation from his Zanpakuto, Ichigo started thinking about what could have happened. 

Opening his window, Ichigo looked out over the horizon.  _ “The Shinigami are Gin Ichimaru and Rukia Kuchiki. Gin is often mischievous, and he normally hides how smart he is. He was one of the few people who graduated from Shin’o Academy early for legitimate reasons. Gin is the captain of the third squad. Rukia was adopted into the Kuchiki clan. While unseated her power is roughly that of a fifth seat. She is a member of the thirteenth squad. She is very prideful and wants to show she is worthy of her last name. She and Gin are both from Rukongai, though it is easier to see with her.”  _ Muramasa said as Ichigo cimbed from his window, and onto the roof. 

_ “I just went to talk to Sode no Shirayuki and Shinso, they said that Gin is here as punishment. Apparently he pranked Byakuya and the Captain Commander was caught in the prank. The two are furious.”  _ Naito said with a laugh. 

* * *

As the two Shinigami neared, Ichigo sat down on the roof of the clinic, directly above the sign. As he sat there, he watched the Shinigami Shunpo to the ground in front of the clinic. “Hollow, between now and in five minutes. Within a one mile radius.” Rukia said as she looked down at her Danreishinki.

Ichigo looked down at them.  _ ‘Danreishinki is a bit long. It’s a soul reaper phone. So I’ll call it a soul phone.’ _ Shaking his head, Ichigo watched as the duo got into position. Coming through the garganta was more than one hollow. They had been hidden by the first. Many of the hollows seemed ready to evolve into Gillian. The hollows surrounded the soul reapers and Ichigo grabbed one of his Seele Schneider. Preparing to leap in if the Shinigami needed help, he kept the Seele Schneider hidden for the moment. 

The Shinigami were doing well against the hollows until one split them apart. Positioning himself, Ichigo leapt from the roof and onto the mask of one of the hollows. Shattering the mask and killing the hollow, Ichigo went into a backflip and landed on his feet. Driving his fist into another hollow he nodded at Gin once they were facing each other. 

Taking a hit from a hollow, Rukia was out of the fight. Positioning himself in front of her to guard her, Ichigo took down another hollow. “What’s your name?” Ichigo asked, directing the question behind him.

“Rukia, Rukia Kuchiki. I am a Shinigami.” As she spoke, Gin was hit by a hollow and tossed beside her.

“Gin Ichimaru, Shinigami.” 

“Ichigo Kurosaki. Human.” Ichigo kicked a hollow and knocked it back. The two Shinigami shared an incredulous look.

“A human took out three hollows?” As Rukia asked, unbelieving of that fact, a hollow turned and began to attack Ichigo’s house. “Ichigo, would you like to protect your family from these hollows by becoming a substitute Shinigami?”

“How?” Ichigo asked, turning to the shinigami.  _ ‘Heika, if I accept, will my form change to that of the one I have in my inner world?’ _ Ichigo asked mentally. 

_ “No,” _ Heika responded.

“Take my sword and drive it through your heart.” Ichigo nodded and grabbed her sword. Gin put a hand on theirs and lined up his sword as well. As one, the three drove the two swords into Ichigo’s chest.

* * *

In a flash, the hollows were dead. Ichigo had left his body and was holding a simple nodachi. Walking over to Gin and Rukia, he sheathed his sword. Helping them to their feet, he took them inside the clinic before getting in his body. 

Finding that Gin was the least injured of the duo, Ichigo helped him over to Rukia. “Any chance you can heal her? I doubt anything in the clinic would work on a soul.” Gin nodded before moving so his hands hovered over her wounds. The green glow of Kaido covered them and her wounds slowly began to heal.

Leaving the Shinigami duo to heal, Ichigo went up to his room and entered his inner world.

* * *

Entering a re-creation of the desolate wasteland Murcielago called home, Ichigo looked at the training grounds. The sky was almost completely black, the only light coming from the moon. The sands shifted underfoot as he walked over to where Murcielago stood.

“Ravage, Shiro Keigetsu.” As Ichigo called out his resurreccion, his body was covered with a thick white liquid. The liquid hardened and shaped into his new form. A skull like mask covered his face with horns jutting from his temples. Giant wings and a long thin tail sprouted from his back as his nails turned to claws and his sword vanished. His sword vanishing was a consequence of entering resurreccion without first entering Bankai.

“Enclose.” A dark green haze covered Murcielago as he called out his release. His resurreccion granted him a bat like form. 

The duo took flight. “Luz de la Luna.” The duo said at the same time, forming a lance in each hand and rushing at each other. Tossing a lance at Murcielago from the front, Ichigo used Shunpo to appear behind the Zanpakuto. Propelling himself forward with his wings, Ichigo readied the second lance and his tail.

Murcielago spun around and blocked the attack from the lance, but had missed the tail sneaking behind his guard. Using his body shaping ability, Ichigo formed the tip of his tail into a blade. Driving his tail into Murcielago’s back, Ichigo dropped his lance and dug his claws into the shoulders of his sparring partner. 

Murcielago ripped the claws from his flesh as he turned. Wiping up some of the blood, he formed a Gran Ray Cero and launched it at Ichigo, who used his wings as a shield.

Batting away the last of the Cero, Ichigo flew above Murcielago before tucking in his wings and diving. Falling quickly, Ichigo held his claws out beside him. As he drew level with Murcielago, Ichigo spread his wings and attacked. Digging a claw into the chest of Murcielago, he formed a Cero with his other and wrapped his tail around the others throat.

“Cero Oscuras.” He intoned, driving his hand into the torso of Murcielago and looking into his eyes. As the chest of his opponent disintegrated, he dropped him and licked the blood from his claws. Gently flapping his wings, he lowered himself and caught Murcielago around the waist with his tail. Sitting him on the sand he began to speed up the others regeneration.

“So, Grand Fisher is still alive, right?” Getting a nod in response, Ichigo licked a bit of blood from his lips. “Keep him that way for now, if you can. I want the honor of killing him for myself.” The duo dropped out of resurreccion and Ichigo helped the other from the training room. 

Dropping Murcielago off in the med bay, Ichigo left his inner world, savoring the taste of blood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poll: Ichigo's relationship, maybe even a harem  
> Ichigo X Gin Ichimaru  
> Ichigo X Kisuke Urahara  
> Ichigo X Shinji Hirako  
> Ichigo X Grimmjow Jeagerjaques  
> Ichigo X Ulquiorra Cifer  
> Ichigo X Coyote Starrk  
> Ichigo X Szayel-Apporo Granz  
> Ichigo X Gaara  
> Ichigo X Sasuke Uchiha  
> Ichigo X Gilgamesh  
> Ichigo X Yuuto Kiba  
> Ichigo X Seinosuke Yamada
> 
> On another note, I realized that my mom is kind of a cross between Retsu Unohana and Orihime Inoue. When I told her that she asked why. My reasoning was 'Your really freaking dangerous but cover it up with a kinda bubbly personality and an outrageous imagination.' She denied having an imagination. My retort was 'You once said that your brain was a space octopus and your thoughts were floating shapes that it would randomly grab.' Adding onto that, she is also clumsy and a danger to herself.
> 
> Please Vote on Ichigo's relationship!!  
> Feel free to add more people!!  
> Oh, and you can vote for more than a single person!!  
> Please Comment!!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Bleach or any other series within this fan fiction.

The next morning, Ichigo sat in his homeroom class. His teacher, Miss Ochi, was telling the class that they were to have two new transfer students. While she was informing them the two students walked into the class. Gin Ichimaru, and Rukia Kuchiki. “Class, please welcome Miss Rukia Kuchiki and Mr. Gin Ichimaru. Kuchiki-san, would you introduce yourself to the class?” Miss Ochi asked the girl.

“I am Rukia Kuchiki. Please take care of me.” With that, Rukia bowed and took a seat behind Ichigo. As she passed she held out her hand for him to shake. Written on it was a message, ‘Make a scene and I’ll kill you.’

Gin walked through without introducing himself, taking the seat beside Ichigo. Ichigo pulled out a strip of paper and scribbled down a note. ‘If she threatens me again, she’s the dead one.’ Folding it, he tossed it onto the desk beside him. 

Gin opened the note and read it before looking at Rukia darkly. Shinso was telling Ichigo everything Gin was thinking at the moment.  _ “Threatening the man who she gave her powers to! Threatening a person we’re indebted to! The idiocy of the midgent astounds me! We need him to do our jobs because she was injured. A HUMAN did better than her!” _ Shinso said to Ichigo.

* * *

At lunch, Rukia grabbed Ichigo and pulled him off to the side. Gin followed, sighing in exasperation. “Now, we need you to do our jobs because you took our powers. In the span of twenty minutes, a hollow will arrive in a nearby park. You are going to kill it.” Rukia said before driving a gloved hand to his face and forcing him into his Shinigami form.

“Listen, Midget, you seem to have some sort of memory problem. Before you  _ gave _ me your powers, I had taken out more hollows than you. You fell to a hollow and I stood in front of you to guard you even as a human. When Gin over there fell to the hollows because he was over run, the hollows turned to kill my family and you offered to give me your powers so I could protect my family. I took them, saving the two of you, and my family. So while I am grateful for that, I am under no obligation to save anyone else. You have no hold over me, and making it seem like I’m in the wrong is a death wish. You walk into  _ my town _ , lead hollows to  _ my family _ , threaten  _ my life _ , and still expect me to work for you? Hell no!” As Ichigo ranted his voice grew louder.

Gin stepped over to where he was beside Ichigo. “She did cross a line, but surely you could kill some hollows, no?” Gin asked Ichigo before turning to Rukia. “And you, for being a noble, a Kuchiki no less, how do you think this looks for your clan. And remember because your adopted, every action you make is also reflected onto your  _ precious Nii-sama _ .” As Gin talked, he further closed his eyes and deepened his smile. 

* * *

Ichigo had left to go to the park on his own. If he had left the hollow to rampage, who knows how many casualties there could be.

Entering the park, Ichigo watched as a spider like hollow exited a garganta. Drawing the asauchi he wielded as a substitute shinigami, not able to wield Zangetsu without his own powers, he cut the hollow’s mask in half. Performing Konso on a newly dead soul, Ichigo looked over to where Rukia and Gin were watching him. 

“If I kill a hollow, it will be on my terms. You can tell me where they are and stuff like that, but I do not owe you. You have no right to order me around.” Ichigo said as he looked at them. Gin nodded in understanding, while Rukia looked at him like he was crazy. 

“Don’t owe us? You took our powers  _ Berry boy _ you will do what we want. I, as a noble from the house of Kuchiki, demand that you kill hollows.” As Rukia spoke her demand, Ichigo drew his Asauchi and flashed behind her. Holding the flat of the blade against her throat, he looked down at her.

“You do not get to demand anything of me. This is your last warning. Try to order me to do anything else, and I shall hurt you. As I told Gin in class, the next time you threaten my life, I shall take yours.” As he spoke he dug the flat of his blade in just enough to begin to make it hard for her to breathe.

Releasing Rukia, Ichigo flash stepped away.

* * *

Stepping into the room that his body had been shoved in, Ichigo slipped into his body and used a kaido to check for injuries. Walking from the room, he looked through the school and found Uryu. Uryu was exiting his last class as the bell rang. Sharing a look with his cousin, he jerked his head to the side. Uryu walked over to him and they left the area.

“I just told the Kuchiki trash that next time she tries to order me, I’ll hurt her. I also told her that next she threatens me I’ll kill her. I then used shunpo to leave them in the park. What do you say to a game of scare the Shinigami?” Ichigo looked at his cousin with a dark smirk. 

Uryu nodded and pushed up his glasses, light glinting off of the metal frame. “Hollow bait. Strong enough to bring some Gillian. Pretend it’s a game. The one with the most kills wins.” Ichigo nodded and shook hands with his cousin.

“Tomorrow. You bring and break the bait. The cover story is about the Quincy massacre. I’ll pretend to not know you.”

* * *

Ichigo and Uryu stood on opposite sides of the alleyway. “I shall show the superiority of the Quincy.” Ichigo scoffed at his cousin as he leapt forward as if to keep the bait from being crushed.

Uryu crushed the bait just Ichigo reached him.

Ichigo turned behind him to face Rukia and Gin. “Use that glove to turn me into a Shinigami.” He ordered. Gin pulled on his glove and placed his hand on Ichigo’s forehead. Pushing, he separated body and soul. Gin caught Ichigo’s body before hiding it. Gin took out his Danreishinki and watched as hollow after hollow appeared on the radar.

Ichigo drew his sword and took off in the direction of the nearest hollow. Slashing at it’s mask, he turned and kicked a second in the face. “That’s two.”

* * *

Far away from all Shinigami, Ichigo used a byakurai to kill several hollows. Slashing at another hollow he counted up how many he had killed. “That’s thirty four.” Flashing even further away, he made a reishi platform above the hollows. “Licht Regen.” He intoned, forming a black bow and letting hundreds of arrows fall like rain and hit the hollows. “One hundred fifty six.”

As he continued to decimate the hollows, a large Garganta formed in the sky and a Gillian started to walk through it. Ichigo let his bow dissipate, drew his sword, and flashed towards the Gillian. 

As he arrived at the Gillian, he saw hundreds of hollows in the surrounding area. Landing beside Uryu, he watched blood hit the ground, the act of pulling back his bow’s string had cut open his hand and arm. Near them were Kisuke, Gin, Rukia, Tessai, and Kisuke’s wards. “Uryu, go to Rukia and see if she can heal you. I’ll go after the Gillian. Once you are healed, take out some more of the small fry if you can.” Uryu acquiesced to his order, using Hirenkyaku to appear next to Rukia. 

Ichigo looked at the gillian, using Shunpo to appear before it, and held his blade at his side. Jumping, he slashed at the gillian. Barely scratching it, he let his reiatsu trickle into the blade. Slashing again the hollow was injured. A third, more power, slash hit it’s mask and killed the gillian.

As Ichigo landed on the ground, his asauchi was covered in a dark haze. Stabbing the sword into the ground, he let his reiatsu leave the blade. Unknown to the others, his reiatsu had left a mile deep cut where the sword rested. Closing his eyes, Ichigo willed the gash to close.

Turning to the other hollows, Ichigo slashed at all the masks he saw. As he neared Kisuke, he turned so that their backs were facing each other. Cutting down a hollow nearing gillian level with a single stroke of his blade, he looked up in time to see an adjuchas hollow diving at his and Kisuke’s heads. Shoving himself and Kisuke backwards, he moved Kisuke out of the way just in time to avoid both of their deaths. Instead, his arm and shoulder had been bitten off by the hollow.

Locking his leg around Kisuke’s he turned them so that Kisuke’s blade slashed through the mask of the Adjuchas before falling. 

* * *

Kisuke, feeling the presence of Ichigo at his back, stopped sensing what was behind him to focus on the hollows in front of him. Being shoved forward by Ichigo, he started to turn to see what was wrong. A leg wrapped around his own and forced his turn to quicken. Bringing up his blade, he killed an Adjuchas level hollow with a blood covered mask. 

Kisuke turned back to face where Ichigo should have been, only to see his bloody body on the ground. Pulling off his haori, he kneeled by Ichigo’s side and pressed down to stop the blood flow. “Tessai!” Kisuke yelled out, catching everyone's attention.

Seeing what had Kisuke’s attention, Tessai, Gin, and Rukia rushed towards him. Tessai fell to his knees beside Kisuke, the green glow of Kaido covering his hands as he began the long process of the regrowing Kaido he had created while in the living world. It would take a while, as the injuries were not usually this severe. He had rarely had to use the Kido at all, only when a hollow was too strong or a spar was taken to far.

* * *

Ichigo sat in his inner world, a large windowpane showing what was happening on the outside. His side was covered in blood, his newly lost limb having followed him in. Shiro sat by his blood covered side, wanting to heal the limb but unable to because no-one knew that he had been trained, nor that he had any abilities at all. 

He knew that Kisuke had been having him watched by Yoruichi in cat form, who had seen him awaken in the middle of the night, sneak outside, and train with a blade. Sometimes Yoruichi would even get close enough for Ichigo to pet her. Sometimes Ichigo had shown of his Hakuda skills before her, training against a tree.

One of Ichigo’s favorite memories of training like that, was when he had kicked a tree hard enough to crack the wood. Yoruichi had actually reacted in surprise. She had begun to ask how before changing it to an odd purr.

Sighing, Ichigo watched the process of his limb being regrown. Leaning into Naito, who ran his hand through Ichigo’s hair, Ichigo closed his eyes and fell asleep. 

* * *

When Ichigo awoke, he was laying in the palace training grounds. His left arm was tightly bound so he could not use it. “Seems one of the Zanpakuto thinks that my performance with one hand wasn’t good enough.” Ichigo said as he picked up the katana laying next to him and was lunged at by several opponents made by Kyoka. 

As the sword wasn’t a zanpakuto he refrained from using any abilities he had other than shunpo. Killing opponent after opponent, Ichigo started to fight with Hakuda as well as Zanjustu. 

When there was a pause in the fight, Ichigo looked around. “You are aware I have to hold back by a lot out there, right?” He asked loudly. The only response given was his opponents charging him.

* * *

Leaving his inner world, Ichigo watched as his arm was regrown. Rolling onto his back, Ichigo looked up at the sky. “Why?” Kisuke asked.

“Why what? Why did I knock you out of the way? Simple. Not only would the hollow have killed you otherwise, but may have killed us all if you were unable to kill it. As someone with high reiatsu and a Zanpakuto, I thought of all of us you would have the best chance against the hollow.” Ichigo explained as he looked over at his arm. His shoulder had been regrown, along with part of his bicep. 

Ichigo looked over those gathered above him. Uryu looked down at him with a single tear forming in his eye. “Not your fault,” Ichigo said as he looked directly into his cousin’s eyes. 

Looking down at Ichigo, Uryu shook his head. “Yes it is,” he replied. Reaching up with his good arm, Ichigo smacked his cousin on the side of his head. 

While he had been in his inner world, Gin and Rukia had been talking with Kisuke to get the backstory of the Quincy. Rukia kneeled by Ichigo’s side. “I apologize for my behavior,” she said as she looked into his eyes before diverting her attention to the ground.

_ ‘She’ll be even more sorry when she finds out my full heritage. Son of Isshin Shiba, making me the heir to clan Shiba. Son of Masaki Kurosaki, who is the heir of the Kurosaki’s. She is also a direct descendant of Salazar Slytherin, Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflpuff, and Rowena Ravenclaw. That makes me the sole heir of the Kurosaki clan as it was massacred, the heir of clan Shiba, and the direct descendants of all four creators of Hogwarts. I am also the grandson of the current Captain commander and the great grandson of the current Naberius Lord. Somewhere in my ancestry are the Otsutsuki as well.’ _ Ichigo thought to himself and his Zanpakuto. 

_ ‘I really wish I could just heal my arm already. This Kaido takes to long.’ _ Ichigo complained within his thoughts.

_ “Well, you could, if you wanted them to kill you. Best choice, let them heal it. In the meantime just knock yourself out with suimin, or you can listen to another lesson from Heika.”  _ Ikomikidomoe said to him. He could pretty much see her smirking while she talked. 

_ ‘Option two, Heika probably has something important to say.’ _ Ichigo responded, feeling Heika move to the forefront of his inner world. 

_ “Remember what I was telling your about the other day when it comes to your mind, body, and soul? Your true body does not take the form of your soul. Your soul and mind are closely connected. Once you awaken your true Shinigami powers via the shattered shaft, your soul shall take all of the attributes you have while in your inner world. Due to the process of the shattered shaft killing you, the gigai you are making will take the same form as your mind and soul. When this happens your body and soul will retain injuries given to your in your inner world. All of your scars and markings will transfer as well. _

_ “This means that the markings given to you by all of us Zanpakuto will show. This of course includes the zero shaped ouroboros that the Arrancar gave you as a sign of your power. If you were on Aizen’s side you would be the most powerful member of his army in just hollow standards. Taking in the other parts of your heritage you are stronger than the soul king and Juha Bach combined. Especially with your epithet.” _ Heika said. 

Getting tired of just laying there and doing nothing else, Ichigo delved back into his inner world.

* * *

The kitsune that Ikomikidomoe had conjured long ago sat across from Ichigo in the palace training grounds. “Remember, Ichigo, there are many techniques you have yet to master. Some you have yet to even begin learning.” The kitsune, Yuichi, said before showing Ichigo a new technique. 

“Shadow clone jutsu .” Ichigo said and, as usual, he didn’t need to do the hand signals. Once he was done speaking hundreds of solid copies of himself formed. Each one started to work on an aspect of kitsune combat while the real Ichigo directed them. Those that wielded weapons were sparring so that they would gain combat experience. Forming another dozen shadow clones, he sent half to the library and the other half to the laboratory.

The clones in the laboratory were working on several serums he was planning on injecting himself with once his body was dead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poll for Ichigo's relationships (Possibly Harem):  
> Ichigo X Gin Ichimaru = 1  
> Ichigo X Kisuke Urahara = 1  
> Ichigo X Shinji Hirako = 1  
> Ichigo X Grimmjow Jeagerjaques = 0  
> Ichigo X Ulquiorra Cifer = 0  
> Ichigo X Coyote Starrk = 0  
> Ichigo X Szayel-Apporo Granz = 1  
> Ichigo X Gaara = 1  
> Ichigo X Sasuke Uchiha = 0  
> Ichigo X Gilgamesh = 0  
> Ichigo X Yuuto Kiba = 0  
> Ichigo X Seinosuke Yamada = 0  
> (Some votes come from me just asking people what they think.)
> 
> Please vote!!  
> You can vote for more than one person!!  
> Feel free to add more people!!  
> Please comment!!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own bleach nor any other series within this fan fiction. I have not finished reading nor watching each series within this fan fiction either.

It was later that day that Ichigo left his inner world. When Tessai had been forced to take a break they had moved to Urahara’s shop. Ichigo’s arm was halfway regrown. Sitting up, Ichigo looked around, searching for nearby reiatsu signatures. Once he found everyone crowded in one area he stood, left the room, and walked over to them. 

Entering the room where everyone else sat, Ichigo looked them over. They all looked terrible, though most for different reasons. Ichigo walked farther into the room before sitting between Uryu and Gin.

“Thank you, Tessai, for healing me.” Ichigo said before stretching out his half formed arm. 

“I only wish I could have done more before you awoke. Tomorrow I will be able to finish growing your arm back. Your reiatsu is greatly accelerating the process for some reason, normally it would take years to heal an injury that severe.” Ichigo looked at Tessai as he spoke, nodding once he finished speaking. It made sense, all of his spirits wanted his limb to be regrown quickly. 

Kisuke turned to Ichigo. “As a gift for possibly saving my life, you can take your pick of things from my shop. For free.” The last words Kisuke said were playfully whimpered. Ichigo smiled at the man before standing and leaving to browse the shop.

* * *

When Ichigo walked back into the room, it was with an armful of chocolate candies and various lollipops. Sitting down between Kisuke and Gin this time, he handed everyone a lollipop before opening his own. The lollipop Ichigo chose was a deep red and watermelon flavored. Discreetly cooling the lollipop with an ice jutsu, he savored the cold watermelon lollipop.

After a minute Ichigo stood again, walking back to the candies where he changed the flavor of his lollipop from watermelon to blood and warmed it. Grabbing some suckers to cover the change, he walked back to the others and sat down. “Everyone’s hair is natural… right?” he asked as he looked at the various hair colors. One by one those around the room nodded, confused. “Very different, at least compared to the normal Japanese color of black. Only Rukia, Ururu, and Uryu fit that category.” After he spoke the others looked around. Again they all nodded. 

* * *

The next day Ichigo left with two arms and several bags of candy. Rukia had grabbed his body for him the day prior so it would not be sitting in an alleyway. Beside him stood Gin, who had requested a Gikon from Kisuke. When they reached Ichigo’s house the trio got a call for a hollow and decided to use the Gikon.

Swallowing the Gikon, Ichigo turned to where the Hollow was meant to be. As he ran, he looked to either side and found himself flanked by Gin and Rukia. During the fight caused by the hollow bait the previous day they had begun to fight together. They had begun to show camaraderie. While it is true that the two shinigami could not do much, they could use some kido.

Finding the hollow standing behind the form of his best friend, Ichigo broke into shunpo. Flashing between his friend and the hollow, he intercepted an attack in the form of exploding leeches. To his left, where Gin and Rukia were helping Chad and a possessed parakeet, he heard the name of the hollow. 

“Hollow name: Shrieker. He was a serial killer when alive. When he turned into a hollow he shoved his accidental killers soul into this parakeet and hunted him down with the promise that if the boy were to survive then his mom would be brought back to life. This, of course, is a lie. He simply enjoyed killing all the people who would help the boy.” Rukia read from her soul phone.

Ichigo nodded and lunged at the hollow, who took flight.  **“Soul Reaper, you have some information but not all of it. Like the fact that all of these little hollows are leech bombs. Killing them does not take away the danger either. Dead or alive, if I vibrate my tongue they will explode!”** The hollow said before flapping his wings and having several little hollows jump down on everyone. 

Jumping, Ichigo kept forming reishi platforms under his feet until he stood level with the hollow. Punching his hand into the mouth of the hollow, he grabbed its tongue and ripped it out. He slashed the bottom of the hollows mask, making sure to hit more flesh than mask before digging up the blade and slowly killing Shrieker. Once the hollow was dead the gates of hell began to form, and Chad’s arm was covered in a black and red subsistence before he fell over, unconscious.

* * *

While Ichigo was dealing with Shrieker, the Gikon in Ichigo’s body was trying to run through town only to be stopped by the manifested form of Naito. Naito grabbed the Gikon and dragged him into Ichigo’s bedroom before tying him to Ichigo’s bed and dissipating.

* * *

When Ichigo arrived at his house, Naito told him what the mod soul was doing and Ichigo forced the soul from his body before crushing it. Luckily Gin nor Rukia had seen, so he could make his own Gikon to use.

Sitting in the laboratory of his inner world, Ichigo was programming a Kaizo Konpaku. He had a shadow clone working on a body for the artificial soul he was planning on naming Ban. The body is an owl gigai, a great horned owl. 

Ichigo discretely pulled the mod soul from his inner world, like he had been taught years ago. Now sitting on his bed with the Kaizo Konpaku in hand, he stood and left his house to ‘find’ a body for the mod soul.

Standing in the middle of the forest, Ichigo pulled the owl Gigai from his inner world and put the mod soul in it. Picking up the owl, he stroked it’s feathers. The mod soul was made so while in the bird body it was just an owl, and when in Ichigo’s body it acted just like him. Placing the owl on his shoulder, he walked back towards his house.

At the moment, the owl looked injured and sick, so he had a reason to keep it. Once he was home he entered his room, set the birds dislocated wings, and bound it in a blanket. He went down to the kitchen and grabbed both some food and water for Ban. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poll for Ichigo's relationship and possible harem:  
> Ichigo X Gin Ichimaru = 1  
> Ichigo X Gaara = 1  
> Ichigo X Gilgamesh =   
> Ichigo X Grimmjow Jeagerjaques = 0  
> Ichigo X Coyote Starrk = 1  
> Ichigo X Kisuke Urahara = 2  
> Ichigo X Shinji Hirako = 2  
> Ichigo X Sasuke Uchiha = 0  
> Ichigo X Seinosuke Yamada = 0  
> Ichigo X Szayel-Apporo Granz = 1  
> Ichigo X Ulquiorra Cifer = 0  
> Ichigo X Yuuto Kiba = 0  
> (Some votes come from me just asking people.)
> 
> Please Comment!!  
> Please Vote!!  
> You can vote for more than one person!!  
> Feel free to add more people to the poll!!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Bleach nor any other series within this story. I have not completely watched nor read each story within this story.

A little under a month passed since he made Ban. It was the fifteenth of July. It was the six year anniversary of Ichigo’s mother's death. 

Ichigo sat on the side of his bed. Gin was still asleep on his floor and Rukia in his closet. Quickly dressing, he exited the room through the window. He walked to the highest yet most secure part of the roof and stabbed his broadsword into it. He jumped onto the hilt, mimicking the favorite pose of Heika. The cloak that Naito made him ruffled, flowing in the light breeze.

Ban was perched in a tree behind him, hooting as they watched the night sky began to lighten. Ichigo had not slept that night. Kyoka Suigetsu had been making him torture illusions of the people he cares for. When it came to the Zanpakuto it was near impossible to tell if the one he was torturing was real or illusion. Santa Teresa, Murcielago, Gamuza, Hyorinmaru, Heika, and Ikomikidomoe had been the real ones and everyone else had been an illusion. He had been able to tell them apart from the illusions from the beginning and dulled their pain receptors before torturing them, and healing them when he was done. The illusions were killed when their torturing sessions were done.

Drawing his assassins blade, he dug the edge into his palm before dragging the blade down. Sheathing the blade, he watched the red blood drip onto the roof of his house. The red droplets flowed down the sides of the roof. “It is better to feel pain than nothing at all.” He muttered to himself as he flexed his cut hand. Lifting his injured hand to his mouth, he licked up the blood and watched his cut seal over. 

_ ‘Quincy heritage. Schrift V, known as the Vampire,’ _ Ichigo thought to himself as he flicked his hand and the left over blood flew through the air. He stood there and watched as the sun rose over the horizon. Stepping down from his perch, he placed the sword within his inner world. Looking at the cut in the roof, he shook his head and manipulated the wood, closing the gap. 

Ichigo re-entered the house through his window and sat down on the edge of his bed. After sitting there for a moment he left the room and sat down at the kitchen table, eating a piece of bread.

* * *

As Ichigo and his family walked up the path to his mother’s grave, Ichigo looked around. He could feel the presence of  _ Grand Fisher _ , the hollow trash that killed his mother. Walking farther up the trail, he caught sight of the sunlight gleaming off of Gin’s hair. He was standing in the forest trying not to be seen, but to be there if a hollow attacked. In front of Gin was Rukia, his hand clamped over her mouth to keep her silent.

Gin locked eyes with Ichigo and nodded slightly. Ichigo responded in kind. He slid the hood of his cloak down and tilted back his head, rain falling onto his face as he walked. His bright orange hair tumbled over his shoulders, reaching down to his knees. 

Once at his mother’s gravestone, he watched his sisters talk to her. He could feel Grand Fisher get closer to them and excused himself. Walking off to where the hollow was, he motioned for Gin and Rukia to follow him.

Closing in on the hollows location, Rukia looked up the hollow on her soul phone. “Grand Fisher. He has been both killing and evading soul reapers for the last fifty years.” Rukia whispered as Gin pulled on a glove and pushed Ichigo from his body. 

Ichigo looked at the duo for a moment, deciding on what to say. “Don’t interfere. Even if it seems as if I shall die. This is a fight for pride. He is the hollow that killed my mother, his lure is the same girl from the river and I remember seeing something that looked like him. Do not interfere.” Ichigo said before leaving the bushes and walking towards Grand Fisher.

Drawing his nodachi, Ichigo faced Grand Fisher. “My name is Ichigo Kurosaki. You killed my mother. Prepare to die.” Ichigo said before walking towards the hollow. Grand fisher manipulated his fur into spears and launched them at Ichigo. Ichigo jumped and landed on one of the fur spears. Walking up the spear, he dodged the hollow’s claw. Jumping backwards to avoid another spear, Ichigo was caught in the claws of Grand Fisher.

The hollow’s lure took the form of Ichigo’s mother.  **“Ha, how are you going to attack your own mother, Soul Reaper? I must say, you are the slowest soul reaper I have ever faced. You don’t even try to run!”** Grand Fisher said condescendingly. 

Ichigo looked the hollow in the eyes. “And you are the most despicable hollow I have faced, using the image of my mother against me.” When Ichigo was done talking, he launched himself at the lure.

Before he could land his attack, the lure smiled. “Ichigo, lay down your sword, there is no reason to fight, my darling son,” the lure in the shape of his mother said. Ichigo looked at the lure, locked eyes with it, and swiftly decapitated it.

“He-he-he-he. That was not my mother.” Ichigo laughed out, supporting himself as he bent over, out of breath. Standing straight, Ichigo looked Grand Fisher in the eyes. “And even if it were, I could do the same,” Ichigo whispered. With that said, he stabbed his sword forward and embed it hilt deep in Grand Fisher’s mask.

* * *

Later that night, Ichigo sat by the riverside. Entering his inner world, he saw all parts of Zangetsu ready for battle. The seven of them walked into the palace training grounds where dozens more Zanpakuto stood lining to room. Zangetsu scattered and lined up along the walls as well.

Standing in the center of the training grounds, Ichigo watched four Zanpakuto walk forward. The Zanpakuto had all trained in teams, allowing them to coordinate their attacks and work off of each other. The four Zanpakuto that walked forward were Hyorinmaru, Tiburon, Sode No Shirayuki, and Nejibana.

The other Zanpakuto moved behind a barrier and water filled the newly formed arena. Ice formed at Ichigo’s feet and climbed up his body as the water rose.

Calling on his Reiatsu, he shattered the ice. Silently using a Otsutsuki wind jutsu, he froze the water into ice after leaping above it. Calling on another of his clan’s jutsu, he created Shadow Clones that appeared around the arena. Each Ichigo formed a Cero in his hand and launched it at the Ice. Using Sonido, they appeared in circles around the four Zanpakuto. 

Four more Zanpakuto rushed into the arena. These Zanpakuto were Murcielago, Pantera, Haguro Tonbo, and Tachikaze. The lancers of the group ran forward to distract the clones while the other two attacked from afar. All eight Zanpakuto on the field called out their first release while Ichigo stood in his sealed form.

Calling back his clones, Ichigo looked over the gathered Zanpakuto. “Cleave.” The edges of his twin Chokuto gleamed silver for a second. A slash to the side where ice was growing to contain him sliced completely through it. Switching his swords into a reverse grip, he launched himself into the middle of the Zanpakuto. 

Dodging a slash from Murcielago’s lance, he nearly moved into Pantera’s claws. Jumping back, he looked over the positions of the eight. They had separated into duos. Murcielago and Pantera, Haguro Tonbo and Tachikaze, Hyorinmaru and Tiburon, Sode no Shirayuki and Nejibana. The duos were made so they could cover the weakness of the other. 

Ichigo launched a Cero at Hyorinmaru before using Shunpo to appear behind them. Slicing at the back of Hyorinmaru, Ichigo had to dodge an attack from Pantera. The tips of his blades had easily sliced through the skin he had managed to reach, though.

“Soldier of his Majesty. Knight of the Night. Knight of the White Moon. Hunt. Slay. Devour. Zangetsu.” Calling out his shikai, Ichigo launched his longer blade into the air and charged a Getsuga Uzusho. Pulling the Khyber blade down sharply, he released the Getsuga. The whirlpool like energy slash cut into the ground before him. A deep trench was left between him and the majority of the Zanpakuto. 

Calling upon fire and earth, he created a pool of lava between himself and the others. Forming dragons from the lava, he directed them towards his opponents. The dragons spit fire at the Zanpakuto. Hyorinmaru and Sode no Shirayuki encased the fire in ice. The ice melted, turning into water, only to be re-frozen. 

Using the wandless and wordless magic taught to him by Keikan, Ichigo summoned fire from the tips of his fingers. Using a spell to form wind, he blew the flames into the air before him. He sent his khyber blade along with the fire, hiding it among the flames. “Kusari no Getsu.” He whispered, manipulating dozens of chains that appeared around him. The chains laid around his opponents, out of sight, until he mentally commanded that they hold his opponents in place.

Chains wrapped around them, the Zanpakuto could not get away from the fire. Ichigo channelled a byakurai through the chains, electrocuting his eight opponents. As a response to his attack, another group of zanpakuto jumped into the arena. Engetsu and Benihime attacked him from behind while Extinguir and Nozarashi attacked from the front.

Extinguir cancelled out his flames before kicking at him. Ichigo leaned to the left, unable to move back due to Benihime. The four Zanpakuto had went into their shikai states as well. Ichigo looked around, trying to find a way to get away from the Zanpakuto. He ended up having to jump and form a reishi platform. Calling on his hollow mask, Ichigo formed a Cero Oscuras. Launching it at the Zanpakuto beneath him, he used Hirenkyaku to move away from the Zanpakuto. 

“Jikanteishi,” Ichigo whispered, suspending time within the arena. Flashing around the arena, he left several attacks ready to hit his opponents. Allowing himself to go into his Adjuchas form, Ichigo used several Gran Rey Cero and Cero Oscuras. Placing several Getsuga Bakuhatsu around his opponents he also sliced them with his shikai blades. Only himself and what he directly touched were immune to the temporal stasis, not even his attacks.

Saying the chants for several Hado within the nineties, he made sure they would hit their designated targets. Using his chains, he bound the Zanpakuto in place. He moved back into the sky, moving away from the Zanpakuto. Letting the temporal stasis fall, he watched the Zanpakuto be hit by attack after attack.

His opponents fell. Bringing down the arena barrier, the other Zanpakuto flocked to the injured. Ichigo went towards them as well. Going towards Benihime first, he sealed her wounds with Kaido before moving to the others.

Once each Zanpakuto was healed, Ichigo left the arena for his own inner world.

* * *

Standing atop a building in his inner world, Ichigo heard someone whispering his name. The whispers were coming from below him. He walked to the edge of the building and looking down. Seeing nothing, he leapt from the building.

Reaching the lowermost building in his inner world, a place he had never been before. The building rested above an endless ocean. Standing atop the building he saw a cage. Walking towards the cage he saw a giant nine tailed black and silver fox. He walked towards the cage and it opened enough to let him in. 

“What are you?” He asked, looking up at the fox. 

The giant fox chuckled before glowing orange and shrinking to a much smaller size. “When you were born, several Shinto deities took notice of you. These deities each granted you with a gift. These gifts were bound to me. Inari turned you into a Kyuubi no Kitsune. Amaterasu granted you the ability to resist fire and heal quickly. Izanami granted you near immunity to death. Tsukuyomi granted you a boost in power when night fell. Izanagi granted you powers over shadow and darkness. Susanoo granted you powers over water. These abilities have mutated over the span of your life, more gifts being added and more of your own heritage being discovered. An example is that with an Otsutsuki being your ancestor, you have highly advanced chakra based abilities. My main job is to teach you how to control your abilities.” The fox said.

Ichigo turned to the fox by his side. “Okay, so that’s what you are. Now who are you? My name is Ichigo Kurosaki.”

Standing on his hind paws, the kitsune placed his front paws on Ichigo’s shoulders. Giving the fox version of a smirk, he said, “I am Kuroko.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poll for Ichigo's relationships or possible Harem:  
> Ichigo X Gin Ichimaru = 2  
> Ichigo X Gaara = 2  
> Ichigo X Gilgamesh = 1  
> Ichigo X Grimmjow Jeagerjaques = 2  
> Ichigo X Coyote Starrk = 1  
> Ichigo X Kisuke Urahara = 2  
> Ichigo X Shinji Hirako = 2  
> Ichigo X Sasuke Uchiha = 0  
> Ichigo X Seinosuke Yamada = 0  
> Ichigo X Szayel-Apporo Granz = 1  
> Ichigo X Ulquiorra Cifer = 0  
> Ichigo X Yuuto Kiba = 0  
> Some votes come from me just asking around.
> 
> Please vote!  
> You can vote for more than one person!  
> Feel free to add more people to the poll!  
> Please comment!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Bleach nor any other series within this fan fiction. I have not completely read nor watched each series within this fan fiction.

A month had passed since Ichigo met Kuroko. During that month he had learned a lot. He had also bonded with Gin and Rukia. At the moment he was in his inner world’s forge.

One thing Kuroko had told him was that most buildings in his inner world contained something different. There were several buildings that repeated though. 

As he used his forge to prepare leather, he had a shadow clone drawing out the plans for bracelets for Gin and Rukia. Ichigo also had a shadow clone making gems for the bracelets.

Gin’s bracelet was mostly leather with engravings of foxes and snakes. The inside of the bracelet had his name engraved in it along with a quote; ‘I walk in the darkness so that others may see the light.’ 

Rukia’s bracelet was mostly leather with snowflake shaped gems embedded in it. The inside had her name engraved in it along with the quote; ‘Even the strongest blizzards start with a single snowflake.’

When the bracelets were done, they were beautiful.

* * *

Ichigo exited his inner world to see Gin and Rukia writing him a letter. He quickly grabbed them and anchored the bracelets to them. They would only be removed if the wearer was the one removing them. The bracelets would also appear both on their gigai and in their soul form.

“Where are you going?” Ichigo asked, as if he didn’t already know. The moment he awoke Ikomikidomoe had ran towards Shinso to find out what was going on. It hadn’t even taken thirty seconds for Ikomikidomoe to exclaim that Gin and Rukia were leaving, that they were also being hunted.

“We have to leave, we’ve been in this world for too long.” Gin said as he looked over at Ichigo.

“Then let me escort you.” Ichigo said, standing up and getting dressed. Gin and Rukia shared a glance before shrugging.

“I guess you can,” Gin responded. The trio exited through Ichigo’s window. Ban flew above them, ready to let Ichigo out of his body at any second.

As the trio walked through town, a Senkaimon was opened. Ichigo felt it and motioned for Ban to give him his Gikon. Once he was in Ichigo’s body, Ban picked up his owl gigai and ran back to Ichigo’s house.

* * *

Standing in the treetops were the captain and lieutenant of the sixth squad, Byakuya Kuchiki and Renji Abarai. Renji jumped down from where he had stood and landed before them. “I have orders to bring in Third Squad Captain Gin Ichimaru and Unseated Thirteenth Squad Member Rukia Kuchiki.” Renji said.

Rukia looked at her friend in disbelief. “Renji?” She said, only taking notice of the reaper when he was on the ground.

Renji looked at her for a moment. “You didn’t sense me? You’ve become too human, isn’t that right, Captain Kuchiki?” Renji asked, looking back at his captain, who walked from the trees and stood before them. Renji turned to face Ichigo. “And you, what squad are you from, Soul Reaper?”

Ichigo looked Renji in the eye. “Currently, none. In the future, probably the eighth. My name is Ichigo Kurosaki. I will not allow you to take my friends without a fight.” As Ichigo spoke he drew his nodachi. Preparing himself for the failure that would doubtlessly happen, Ichigo used mediocre shunpo to attack the lieutenant.

“So you are the one that stole their powers! Your a thousand years too young to beat me!” Renji boasted, dodging Ichigo’s strike. Spinning on his heel, Ichigo kicked out at Renji. Slashing his blade down, Ichigo cut deeply into the lieutenant’s chest. As he shunpoed forward, he felt Byakuya cut his blade in half. 

Forcing himself to stop after a moment, Ichigo looked down at his blade. “What? How?” Ichigo asked, looking around himself. Spotting the noble captain standing in front of Rukia, he saw the majority of his blade in the captain’s hand. 

While Ichigo stood watching the captain, Byakuya used Shunpo to appear behind him and pierced his saketsu and haketsu. Ichigo allowed himself to fall. The captain stood behind him. “Hmph, slow, even to fall.” After saying that, Byakuya turned and opened another Senkaimon.

Ichigo looked over at the four Shinigami. He could feel his blood seep onto the ground. Luckily, Byakuya had only hit the powers he had as a substitute shinigami and not his own.

He watched the Shinigami leave through the senkaimon before rolling onto his side and bringing a bloodied hand up to his lips. Tentatively licking off the blood, he could feel his wounds begin to heal.

Ichigo had known Kisuke was watching, and so fell into the sweet embrace of sleep.

* * *

After feeling a Senkaimon open, Kisuke Urahara had left for the Kurosaki household using shunpo. He appeared in Ichigo’s window, expecting to see the boy fretting over the missing shinigami. Seeing that the boy was not there, he left to where he could feel the new shinigami.

Arriving at his destination, Kisuke could only stare as Ichigo took on a lieutenant with borrowed powers and nearly won. Ichigo had only failed to beat the lieutenant due to a captain being there. He watched as the captain, Byakuya Kuchiki, used Senka on the young male. He had wanted to run forwards to help Ichigo, only staying back because he could see that the male was still conscious. 

As Kisuke watched, he saw the four Shinigami leave through a senkaimon. Getting ready to move towards Ichigo, he saw the substitute move. The male was moving a blood covered hand towards his mouth. Kisuke watched as the redhead licked off the blood before falling into unconsciousness. 

With a flash of Shunpo, he appeared next to the male’s side and rolled him over to get a look at the injuries. They were nearly healed. Kisuke took in the younger man’s form before picking him up and heading towards his shop.

* * *

When Ichigo awoke, it was to Tessai hovering over him. Not wasting a second, he kicked the man off of him and sat up.

“Manager! The boy’s awake!” Tessai called out before the door opened and Kisuke walked in. 

Kisuke looked over at Ichigo. “How did you heal your injuries?” Kisuke asked. Ichigo shrugged before stretching. Ichigo looked around quickly.

“Where are Gin and Rukia? Did the Shinigami take them?” Ichigo asked, faking a lack of knowledge. Kisuke nodded and Ichigo bolted up. “Then I have to save them!” Ichigo exclaimed.

“Not in that shape. You are currently lacking any spiritual powers, or have you not noticed that you’re in your body and powerless. I will help you get your powers back, though.” Kisuke said, waving his fan in front of his face. 

Ichigo looked Kisuke in the eyes. “What do I have to do?”

“Simple, follow me~.” Kisuke said, leading Ichigo to his basement training grounds. “Lesson 1. Getting your spiritual energy back.” Kisuke said, knocking Ichigo from his body. “You will be fighting Ururu.” Kisuke continued, motioning for the young girl to come closer.

Ichigo stood there, his soul connected to his body via his chain of fate. Ururu ran at him punching, Ichigo walked backwards as fast as he could with a damaged Haketsu and Saketsu. Dodging, Ichigo noticed that breathing was easier. He could move faster as well. Punching at Ururu, Ichigo managed to scrape her cheek. Her eyes blanked and she hit him hard enough he flew into a boulder.

“Lesson one complete. Lesson two, the shattered shaft!” As Kisuke exclaimed that, Tessai cut Ichigo’s chain of fate and bound him with several Bakudo. The two fell into a large shaft and Ichigo allowed himself to enter his inner world.

* * *

Standing on a skyscraper in his inner world, Ichigo watched the buildings begin to crack. Beside him stood the six parts of Zangetsu. “Ichigo, you need to find your own powers in one of the boxes that are falling.” Heika said, pointing at the boxes forming above them. 

Ichigo called up spirit ribbons and saw a giant multi colored one. Yanking on the ribbon, he pulled it towards him. He opened the box and saw the handles of his sealed Zanpakuto. He pulled them out and felt his soul and mind changing to have the same form.

* * *

Ichigo still stood in his inner world. Behind him were all six parts of Zangetsu, Keikan, Kuroko, and Arai. The nine spirits were leading him down to the area Kuroko had once been imprisoned. 

Heika and Shiro were carrying a large bag between them containing multiple vials, needles, and a gigai. Once Kuroko has shown them their destination they plan on injecting Ichigo with the contents of the vials. 

Entering the old prison, they walked until cold stone turned into a giant meadow. Heika and Shiro sat the bag down while Kuroko was showing Ichigo several things appearing on the horizon. A giant black king chess piece stood next to a chain and blue fire covered tower.

Ichigo looked out at the chess piece while Kuroko stood next to him, tails swaying gently. “Those are signs of your heritage. The last of your natural powers have awoken,” Kuroko said. 

Ichigo nodded, turning to the bag laying on the ground. Pulling everything out of the bag, Ichigo switched his Gigai with his decaying human body. His body now laying in the place of his gigai, Ichigo charged a hado. “Hado no 88: Hiryugekizokushintenraiho.” The lightning hit his body and reduced it to ash. “That should have been harder, right?” Ichigo asked himself rhetorically.

Injecting himself with the contents of each vial, Ichigo doubled over in pain. He was changing the makeup of his soul. Laying in front of him were the last two things he was planning on injecting himself with. A serum he had made that would torture the person injected. Pain would start at a minimum level and rise. After several hours it would reach the most painful experience that person previously had before breaking that point and rising even slower. The antidote gave immediate relief though.

Waiting until the pain had receded from him changing the makeup of his soul, he injected himself with the torture serum. While the pain began, Ichigo looked around the meadow to see the changes. The chess piece was streaked with a light gray due to his new fallen angel abilities. It would have been pure angel but the moment he injected himself he had fallen from ‘grace.’ 

Next to Ichigo, the original three parts of Zangetsu began to glow. Six sets of pure black fallen angel wings sprouted from Heika’s back. Six sets of pure black devil wings as well as a tail sprouted from Shiro’s back. Naito did not grow any new appendages but he did gain a silk band similar to a hitai-ate he wore as a scarf. While the main material was black, it had the crests for each clan Ichigo belonged to sewn onto it in white.

* * *

Preparing to exit his inner world, Ichigo looks over his outfit. Instead of the clothing of a normal shinigami, his outfit was closer to that of a military officer in an older time. Form fitting black pants, that still had large mobility. A black tank top. A cloak near identical to the one Naito wore, only crimson inside. Knee high combat boots. A mask with the same design as his hollow mask. His quincy bracelet. The gloves gifted to him by Naito and Heika. The choker gifted to him by Sayafushi. Lastly he wore the majority of the studs Shiro had made him.

Nodding in content at his looks, Ichigo slid one of his twin chokuto into his sleeve and the other he hung at his waist by the that had extended into a belt.

Leaving his inner world, Ichigo found himself falling down the shattered shaft and being yelled at by Urahara. Quickly placing an illusion over himself to keep him looking like a normal soul going through encroachment, Ichigo looked around the pit.

* * *

Two and a half days. That is how long he had been pretending to go through the encroachment process. Sighing internally, Ichigo forced himself to seize before going limp. Another chain link had just been devoured. Allowing the illusion to fade, Ichigo jumped out of the shaft.

“Is that you, Ichigo?” Ichigo heard Jinta ask through the screen of dust. Taking off his mask, he hid it in his cloak, making it appear he came out a normal shinigami.

Ichigo walked towards the others, breathing heavily. Kisuke’s fan cut through the dust, clearing their sight. “Ah, so it is you,” Kisuke said as Ichigo took off his hood. “Time for lesson three! No time limit for this one! All you have to do is get my hat!” Kisuke exclaimed.

Ichigo looked at Kisuke for a moment before nodding. “Give me a moment.” Ichigo said, drawing his Chokuto with one hand and gathering his hair with the other. Cutting his hair so it fell slightly below his shoulders he took a rough stance. “I may have been able to fight with my hair long, but this way we are less likely to get distracted by it.” Ichigo explained as the long locks fell to the ground. 

* * *

Using a slow shunpo, Ichigo appeared in front of Kisuke and swiped at his hat only to be blocked. He was fighting a captain class fighter while pretending to be a beginner. He was even disguising the marks given to him by the Zanpakuto. Marks of respect and rank. 

Ichigo jumped back as Kisuke lazily swung Benihime. Hearing Benihime’s afront, Ichigo pulled up his hood with his free hand. While his reiatsu was free of negative emotion, his rage was in his eyes. Benihime was being used as if she were a mere shinai wielded by a beginner.

Holding in his reaction, Ichigo clumsily dodged to the right. One of the many retired Zanpakuto had taught him this style of fighting, looking like a clumsy drunk yet always dodging an attack or landing theirs. Resisting the urge to gut the man with his second sword, Ichigo instead slashed at Kisuke’s back.

Kisuke dodged before tightening his grip. The duo separated before launching at each other in a flash. Their blades clashed against each other, both Shinigami holding back greatly. After several minutes, the duo separated again. Kisuke called on his shikai, releasing a Nake at Ichigo.

Dodging to the left, Ichigo felt the lack of power behind the nake. While Kisuke still carried the intent to kill within his attacks, he was making sure not to truly overpower Ichigo. Indignation raged through his being. Launching himself at the man, ichigo waited until he was mere centimeters away before drawing his second blade. Kicking the man, he knocked him two the ground. Straddling the older male, he held one sword above his heart and the other across his throat. 

Ichigo dug his swords into Kisuke’s skin just enough to make him bleed before standing and walking away. Sheathing both swords before he neared the others, he was unarmed when Kisuke attacked him from behind. The sword resting at the base of his spine, Ichigo stilled as Kisuke’s arm loosely wrapped around his neck. “I understand. You are stronger than I had thought. I could feel the indignation in your blades. I apologize for treating you as a weakling. I imagine you heard the name of your Zanpakuto when awakening them?” Kisuke asked, releasing the younger male.

Nodding, Ichigo turned to face Kisuke. “Zangetsu told me not to release unless it was an emergency, something about not being used to so much reiatsu flowing through my body at one time. They would prefer that we wait until after soul society to begin training my Shikai. They also told me that they would train me while in my inner world so I can learn to wield my dual blades. I already know much about sword fighting though, as I have been training myself for years.” Ichigo says, pushing Benihime to the side with his palm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poll for Ichigo's relationships or possible Harem:  
> Ichigo X Gin Ichimaru = 2  
> Ichigo X Gaara = 2  
> Ichigo X Gilgamesh = 1  
> Ichigo X Grimmjow Jeagerjaques = 2  
> Ichigo X Coyote Starrk = 1  
> Ichigo X Kisuke Urahara = 2  
> Ichigo X Shinji Hirako = 2  
> Ichigo X Sasuke Uchiha = 0  
> Ichigo X Seinosuke Yamada = 0  
> Ichigo X Szayel-Apporo Granz = 1  
> Ichigo X Ulquiorra Cifer = 0  
> Ichigo X Yuuto Kiba = 0  
> Some votes come from me just asking around.
> 
> Please vote!  
> You can vote for more than one person!  
> Feel free to add more people to the poll!  
> Please comment!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Bleach nor any other series within this fan fiction. I have not completely read nor watched each series within this fan fiction.

It had been just under three weeks since Ichigo had last been to Urahara’s shop. Currently, Ichigo stood in his inner world choosing weapons from his armory. His Chokuto would not be the best weapon for everything. Grabbing a large selection of Shinobi weapons, he placed several dozen senbon, kunai, and shuriken in a bag beside him. Leaving the armory, Ichigo went to a skyscraper that served as a closet.

Ichigo sat the bag down on a table in his inner world before going over to all of his hair supplies. Grabbing a couple dozen plain hair sticks as well as a few decorated ones, Ichigo placed them in the bag. Ichigo grabbed several ribbons and weights as well. If he were to allow his instant regeneration to happen his hair would lengthen to his knees again.

Leaving the hair area, Ichigo grabbed a backup for his outfit and two masks. One plain black, one plain white. He also grabbed an outfit for assassination. Luckily, his modified Sanrei glove was fingerless and fit both styles. Placing the clothes within the bag, Ichigo left his inner world.

* * *

Ichigo had hidden nearly a third of his weapons on his person and had pinned up his hair before shrinking his bag and placing it within his cloak. Stepping into his body, Ichigo took a second to get used to the lack of weapons.

Slipping from his window, Ichigo took off in the direction of Urahara’s shop. He could sense the others convening on the location as well. Yoruichi was in her cat form and running above Orihime. Both Chad and Uryu were alone like he was. 

Nearing the shop, he took a detour and ended up on the same path as Chad. Jogging beside him, Ichigo nodded at the other male. “So, you’re coming with me? I assume Uryu and Orihime are as well?” Chad grunted at Ichigo’s questions. The grunt was all the conformation Ichigo needed… well would have needed if he had no reiatsu sensing abilities.

All four teens reached the shop at the same time. Kisuke was standing at the door, beckoning them in. While still standing in front of the shop, Yoruichi walked in front of them. As Kisuke and Tessai led them down, Yoruichi jumped atop Ichigo’s shoulder. 

* * *

The four teens stood in front of the Senkaimon frame. Kisuke knocked Ichigo from his body using Benihime’s sheath, currently in the form of a cane. Yoruichi jumped off of the gigai and onto his soul form as Ichigo caught his gigai and sat it down on the ground. 

Orihime looked between the two Ichigo’s. “Ooh! Look, two Ichigo’s!” She exclaimed, poking Ichigo’s gigai.

Ichigo looked at her in discomfort and slight annoyance. “Can you stop poking my body?” He asked her. She nodded and stepped back from his gigai.

Orihime turned to the cat sitting on Ichigo’s shoulder. “Mr. Yoruichi! I didn’t notice you!” Orihime said, watching the cat lick its paws as it sat on Ichigo’s shoulder.

“Orihime. Chad. Uryu.” Yoruichi said in a male voice. “Okay, so this will be very dangerous. This is your last chance to turn back. Are you still going?” Yoruichi asked the teens. Each teen nodded.

* * *

Exiting the Dangai, three of the four teens landed in rather awkward positions. Ichigo had landed in a crouch, Yoruichi still on his shoulder. “So, this is soul society. It’s a ghost town, pun not intended.” Ichigo said, looking around them. 

“This is the Rukongai, or the wandering soul city. Our destination is the Seireitei, or the court of pure souls.” Yoruichi said, leaping onto Orihime’s shoulder.

Ichigo turned to Yoruichi. “So what’s the plan?” Ichigo asked the neko.

“The withdrawn plan was to enter Seireitei through the gates. Obviously it was useless, due to the fact that there is a wall around it. While not visible at first it falls when an intruder gets to close. The current plan is to ask Kukaku Shiba for help.” Yoruichi said, looking into Ichigo’s eyes as the teen nodded.

* * *

Arriving at the Shiba house, Ichigo internally sighed in exasperation. His family was insane, there was no use denying it.

The two people guarding the house, Shiroganehiko and Koganehiko, blocked them from entering. “Leave, we shall not let you pass!” The guards said in unison.

Yoruichi walked forward. “They’re with me.”

“Yoruichi-dono! Pardon us! We did not know you were coming, nor that these souls were your attendants!” The near identical guards called out in unison. The guards led the teens into the Shiba compound. 

* * *

Standing in front of Kukaku, Ichigo looked over his cousin. When she sent the others away, he lingered behind, mournfully looking at her prosthetic arm. 

“Yo, why’d you stay behind?” Kukaku asked, looking up at Ichigo.

“I wanted to talk to you, alone.” Ichigo responded, taking a seat across from his cousin. “Noone else knows that I have as much knowledge as I do, but I wanted to tell you that the idiotic ex-captain of the tenth you call an uncle is still alive. He is now going by the name Isshin Kurosaki, he’s my father.

“Of course, the idiot hasn’t told me any of this, I learned on my own. I wanted to tell you about the family you have been denied knowledge of. There is myself and my two younger sisters. They’re twins, and as different as the sun and the moon.

“Yuzu is bright and cheerful, always smiling. Her hair is a light auburn, she loves to cook, and is always going out of her way to be nice. Karin is a tomboy, always scowling and never showing her emotions. Her hair is black, she loves soccer, and is always trying to make money off of me.” 

Ichigo sighed and shook his head, pausing for a moment. “Our mother, Masaki, was always nice and smiling as well. Yuzu is a lot like she was. She died six years ago, and her race gave her a one way ticket to hell. That is what happens to nearly all Quincy, after all. When I was nine I met my zanpakuto and he told me what I could do to keep my cousin on her side from the same fate, so I switched out his quincy cross for one that purifies instead of destroys. Now he is the last Quincy and is the only one not destined for hell. I may be part Quincy, but my other sides keep my arrows from destroying souls either way. Also, I have only shown that I have miniscule Shinigami abilities.”

Ichigo looked into the shocked eyes of his cousin. “If central forty-six were to learn about my abilities they would put an execution order on my head. Likely execution by the sokyoku. When we break into soul society I plan on destroying the cursed object.” With that said, Ichigo closed his eyes for a moment and sighed. Opening his eyes, he looked at his cousin, only to find that she was flinging herself at him.

Ichigo caught his, now sobbing, cousin and let her cry into his shoulder. They sat there for hours, Kukaku sobbing into his shoulder and him rubbing her back.

* * *

Ichigo stood in his inner world. Keikan had called for him. The building they were in was a mage dojo. “Ichigo, you have not yet awakened another of your powers, the powers of the magus.” Keikan said, leading Ichigo into a ritual circle.

It’s a strange feeling, having over a thousand formerly hidden and dormant magical circuits appear. Keikan could only watch as they were allowed to work, Each circuit was capable of holding over a hundred units. As Keikan watched, Ichigo’s body emitted a dark blue light. 

* * *

Standing in an area known as the Throne of Heroes, a man named Emiya watched as a young male had his magic circuits awoken. The boy called to him, and he answered. Disappearing from the Throne of heroes, he reappeared in front of the boy.

* * *

As Ichigo awoke from the ritual, he noticed Emiya standing across from him. “I ask of you, are you my master?” Emiya asked, acting like a normal servant, despite knowing the circumstances were far from normal.

Ichigo stood, looking the new male over and noting that he was still in his inner world. “I suppose you could call me that, for you are in my inner world. Most have taken to calling me King, though,” Ichigo responded.

“I assume that my purpose in being in the place you have declared your inner world is quite different than the normal purpose of my fellow servants. We are spirits of dead heroes temporarily reincarnated to fight again. Our purpose is to serve our master in what we call the Grail War. Formerly a war happened around every sixty years, but the Grail was supposed to have been broken. It is possible that my purpose is to teach you our craft, Magecraft. It is a branch of what people these days call magic, there are so many branches it is near impossible to recall each branch name.” Emiya paced as he talked before turning back to Ichigo, “I nearly forgot to tell you, my name is Emiya.”

“I am Ichigo Kurosaki Shiba Otsutsuki Naberius.” Ichigo responded with a bow of equals. The bow was quickly returned by Emiya. “It is most unfortunate that I must tell you that before today, I did not even know your magecraft existed. It seems that my knowledge has been lacking.” Ichigo said, following Emiya as he walked over to a desk sitting in the room.

* * *

For Ichigo, it had been months, as he had been in his inner world. To the others it had only been a night. Ichigo had been taught about the basics of magecraft, and found he could project the blades from his inner world, both those of the Zanpakuto and the many others, at their actual strength. Emiya had said that before Ichigo, he was the only person with that ability and that his weapons could hardly compare to those of Ichigo’s making.

The armory in Ichigo’s inner world had gone through a drastic change. Thousands more weapons lined his armory walls, most created based on his knowledge of said weapon. Any weapon he had even a rough idea of the history and design of was placed in the armory, though some were in much worse condition than others. The more he knew of a weapon the better condition it was in.

Sighing, Ichigo stood and left the room he was in. Searching for the reiatsu signatures of the others, Ichigo met them in the dining room and ate breakfast with them.

When the group was done eating they went to Kukaku’s cannon and entered it. Using the Reishukaku, they launched into the air. Ganju, holding a long paper, read the rest of the incantation for the kido launching them toward Seireitei. 

The protective barrier hit the Seireitei’s destructive one. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poll for Ichigo's relationships or possible Harem:  
> Ichigo X Gin Ichimaru = 3  
> Ichigo X Gaara = 4  
> Ichigo X Gilgamesh = 1  
> Ichigo X Grimmjow Jeagerjaques = 3  
> Ichigo X Coyote Starrk = 2  
> Ichigo X Kisuke Urahara = 4  
> Ichigo X Shinji Hirako = 3  
> Ichigo X Sasuke Uchiha = 1  
> Ichigo X Seinosuke Yamada =   
> Ichigo X Szayel-Apporo Granz = 1  
> Ichigo X Ulquiorra Cifer = 1  
> Ichigo X Yuuto Kiba = 1  
> Some votes come from me just asking around.
> 
> Please vote!  
> You can vote for more than one person!  
> Feel free to add more people to the poll!  
> Please comment!


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't own any series. Haven't completely read nor watched each series.

The protective barrier created by the combined reiatsu of the six beings touching the reishukaku met the barrier surrounding the Seireitei. As the two collided Ichigo used his skills in Sklaverei to hold their barrier together. Even as the barrier started to fall apart due to the effect of the sekiseki stone, Ichigo pulled reishi into its place.

As their barrier hit the ground, Ichigo felt the reiatsu leave the reishukaku and let his reishi barrier dissipate. He discreetly looked over the others to make sure they had not been able to tell what he was doing. 

As they looked at their surroundings, a group of shinigami jumped out at them. Ichigo turned to his companions, “Go! I’ll stall them!” Ichigo ordered, turning back to the shinigami and drawing his Chokuto. 

* * *

Once his companions left, Ichigo attacked the Shinigami. 

The Shinigami fell one by one. Ichigo was still wielding only one of his Chokuto and not using any kido. Tiring of the slow-paced fight against unseated members of what seemed to be the eleventh division, Ichigo flashed around his opponents, using pressure points to incapacitate them.

Ichigo looked over his fallen opponents, even though none were fatally wounded, he moved them to the nearby walls. Moving the last of the fallen, he heard two shinigami conversing atop a nearby wall. 

As the duo neared, he heard the subject of their conversation change to the fact they were skipping work. Ichigo looked up to where the shinigami duo.

“Well, look at that. We seem to be in luck, finding an intruder already.” The bald Shinigami of the duo said before they leaped from the wall. The bald Shinigami started to do a ‘lucky dance.’

Ichigo turned to the other shinigami. “I am Ichigo Kurosaki, and you are?”

“I am Yumichika Ayasegawa, the fifth seat of the eleventh division. My companion is Ikkaku Madarame, the third seat of the eleventh division.” Ichigo nodded at the shinigami before turning to look at Ikkaku. 

* * *

When Ikkaku was done with his dance he turned towards Ichigo. “Why didn’t you take the chance to run or something?” Ikkaku asked.

“Simple. If you are stronger than me you would be able to catch up anyway. If I am the stronger of us, then I have no reason to leave this fight.” Ichigo responded, reversing his grip on his chokuto.

The duo stood several feet apart. As if someone signaled the fight to begin, the two shinigami dashed towards each other. Ichigo spun under Ikkaku’s blade, one arm holding Ikkaku in place while he swung with the other.

Slicing apart the muscles needed to use his right arm, Ichigo withdrew and gave his opponent a second to gather himself. Ikkaku through his sheath to the ground before grabbing his blade with his working arm. Ikkaku then stabbed the sword into the ground and opened the hilt. Scrapping out some healing paste, he placed it on his wound before screwing the hilt back closed and pulling the sword from the ground.

The duo ran at each other again, this time their blades collided against each other. Locking their blades, Ichigo kicked out Ikkaku’s knee, breaking the bone. Yumichika jumped in from above, using the leverage to separate Ichigo’s blade from Ikkaku’s. While Ichigo rebalanced himself, Yumichika moved Ikkaku to the side.

Ichigo and Yumichika squared off, Ichigo circling his new opponent. “Bloom, Fuji-Kujaku,” Yumichika said, releasing his blade. Ichigo reached into one of the pockets discreetly made in his cloak and drew several senbon. Jumping onto an adjacent roof, he through a senbon towards a pressure point in Yukichika’s arm. Throwing several other senbon, he made the majority catch the light and aim at random places while the others went unseen and headed at pressure points.

Dodging the visible senbon, Yumichika moved into the path of the hidden ones. Ichigo sighed and put his senbon away, looking at the shinigami who lay paralyzed on the ground. 

* * *

Having used shunpo to get away, Ichigo sat in the sewers of the Seireitei. Night had fallen hours ago, Ichigo having decided to stay in the sewers to keep himself hidden from those he did not want to fight.

Groaning, Ichigo banged his head on the sewer wall. “I’m so bored,” he sighed. He had sat there for hours, unable to do anything else. His next opponent was supposed to show up at sunrise if what Zabimaru had said was anything to go by.

Honestly, due to his boredom, he was likely to just end the fight in a single move. He didn’t feel like allowing himself to be beaten up by a lieutenant when he had already shown he could take on high seated officers of the eleventh.

* * *

After the sun had risen, Ichigo left the sewers with several kunai in each hand. Looking towards where Renji was supposed to appear, he readied himself to throw the kunai.

When Renji appeared, the first thing the tattooed redhead did was ask if Ichigo could remember him. “You are Renji Abarai,” Ichigo responded, waiting until Renji was in front of a wall then throwing the kunai.

With the redhead pinned to the wall, Ichigo turned from him and walked up the steps of the Senzaikyu. He could already feel the bloodlust in the air, the newest Kenpachi was nearing him.

* * *

Ichigo stood across from the captain of the eleventh squad, Kenpachi Zaraki. The captain had his nameless Zanpakuto sheathed, he was holding the top of his shihakusho open, giving Ichigo a free hit.

“You can have the first cut. Strike wherever you wish.” Zaraki said, trying to give himself a handicap in the fight against Ichigo.

“What are you talking about?! I can’t strike an unarmed man! Are you trying to mock me?!” Ichigo exclaimed he knew he had a rather large chance of winning this fight even holding back as much as he was.

“Not at all. This is just a courtesy. Not attacking a defenseless man is quite admirable, but save that gesture for some other time. Don’t be in a hurry, let’s enjoy this fight.” Kenpachi paused momentarily before continuing. “Kill or be killed. That is something to savor. Come at me! Strike at my chest, my throat, or even my eyes! You could take me down with a single blow! Come on, don’t be a coward!”

Ichigo internally rolled his eyes before drawing his chokuto and closed the short distance between him and the captain. He placed the tip of his blade between the captain’s fifth and sixth ribs and drove it up towards his heart. Ichigo stopped his chokuto when it nicked the captain's heart and cut into his lungs. Pulling the chokuto from the captain’s chest, he jumped back, he knew that despite the wound normally being fatal, Kenpachi would still fight.

The eleventh squad captain drew his sword and lazily swung at Ichigo, one hand on the hilt of his sword and the other pressed against his chest. Ichigo allowed the incoming blade to glance his skin, a faint scratch appearing. Ichigo slashed his sword at the captain's head, catching the band holding on his eye-patch.

The berserker captain started to laugh as his reiatsu temporarily sealed his wound while rising. “You see, I keep that eye-patch on to limit my reiatsu output. The thing just keeps was made by the research and development department, it eats my reiatsu constantly. Now that it’s gone, my reiatsu is free to go back to its natural level.” 

Ichigo faked a distressed stumble, his back hitting a wall. “Soldier of his Majesty. Knight of the Night. Knight of the White Moon. Hunt. Slay. Devour. Zangetsu!” Ichigo called out in fake panic, the chokuto he held turned into a khyber blade while his hidden one turned into a trench knife and stayed hidden by moving beneath his cloak.

Moving the khyber blade in front of him, he grabbed the hilt with both hands and shakily moved it so that the tip no longer rested on the ground. He hated acting like a novice, he hated treating Zangetsu like this. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poll for Ichigo's relationships:
> 
> Ichigo X Gin Ichimaru = 4  
> Ichigo X Gaara = 6  
> Ichigo X Gilgamesh = 2  
> Ichigo X Grimmjow Jeagerjaques = 4  
> Ichigo X Coyote Starrk = 3  
> Ichigo X Kisuke Urahara = 6  
> Ichigo X Shinji Hirako = 4  
> Ichigo X Sasuke Uchiha = 1  
> Ichigo X Seinosuke Yamada =   
> Ichigo X Szayel-Apporo Granz = 1  
> Ichigo X Ulquiorra Cifer = 2  
> Ichigo X Yuuto Kiba = 2  
> Ichigo X Percy Jackson = 1
> 
> Please Comment!  
> Please Vote!  
> You can vote for more than one person!  
> You can add people!


End file.
